Over My Head
by Ryusword
Summary: Lemon warning


Over my head

Chapter one

the night was warm. I opened my eyes and found myself heavily embraced by a sleeping figure. I gently tugged haruko's arm off my shoulder and sat up in my bed, wiping off my face. haruko shifted in her spot and a small whimperescaped from her mouth.

"Takkun?"

I turned my head to the young woman, who's eyes were staring at me.

"sorry." she whispered "It's a habit."

I nodded and laid back on the bed. Haruko placed her hand on my stomach.

"Are you tired, takkun?" she asked as she let her fingerride up and down my gut.

"No, why?", i asked even though i already knew.

"Can we ...ya know?"

I turned over to my side and we were face-to-face.

"Again?" I asked.

"I've never done it three times in one night."

Haruko pulled me close and we shared a kiss. Haruko's tongue was in it's prime as it tossed and turned in my mouth. As usual I let Haruko take control. she pulled my shorts and boxers down, found her desire, and straddled my waist.

I slipped inside her easily. She was still wet from before, but she still put her hand on the wall and moaned like it was her first time.

"Gah! Takkun!" she moaned as her momentum increased.

She was heavier than me but I grabbed her waist and pulled her down harder. Wanting her to slow down, before I came bfore she did.

slowed down grinding on me hard. She threw her head back and moaned hard.

"GOD!!!" she yelled into the wall.

She bent over to where her head was buried in my shoulder and bit down hard. She thrust her hips hard and fast. making the bed rattle and shake. I was yelling by then not for pleasure but, pain of haruko's teeth sinking into my flesh.

haruko rose again, her eyes rollin the back of her head and my blood dripped from her lips.with one last thrust, I came hard and arched forward, grabbing her body as though I was gonna be blown back. Haruko came at the same time. her body went rigid and trembled heavily.

with what ever strength she had left, Harukorolled off of me and pulled her long t-shirt back over her privates as I pulled my boxers back up.

"Monchan's gonna kill you in the morning, Takkun."

she giggled and lay her head on my chest.

"Don't you think this is wrong?" Iasked as she gentally stroked my chest and I ran my fingers through her sweaty hair.

"Well it's only sex." she replied in a sleepy haze. "You're old enough to decide who you wanna screw with."

"You make it sound so dirty." I replied

"Well, it is. It isn't love."

I turned my head in the opposite direction and her curressing ceasedand Haruko fell asleep.

"No, it isn't."

The next morning was fairly disturbing. my dad sat with his face in his eggs but his eyes were on me. it reminded me of the look of awe he used to give my brother. But it was the complete opposite. A look of detestand hate.

I ate my breakfast in peace, for once and turned to reach for my backpack when Haruko turned from her dishwashing to lightly kiss me on the forehead.

"have a good day at school." she whispered in my ear, causing a loud whimper to escape from my dad.

I jogged out of the house. My mind wanted to go to school ASAP but, my boy wanted to stay with Haruko. My mind took control and I ran all the way to school.

I burst through the door to my classroom and Ninamori, who was reading a book silently, jumpedfrom her seat and yelped.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she screamed at me.

She put her hands over her mouth and a look of horror

"Sorry Naota-kun." she said sitting back down. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, I shouldn't have been running away." I replied "I had to get away from home."

"Yeah." she said before returning to her book. "Your here early."

"So are you." I said sitting in the desk beside her.

"Yeah,well. It's the only place I can get some peace and quiet."

I nodded and turned in my chair I felt like sleeping but, my mind wouldn't let me sleep. I tossed and turned in my chair. Even though my eyes were closed I could feel Ninamori's stare. As if she could see deep inside my being.

I opened my eyes and found Ninamori and myself face-to-face.

"Why do you hang out with that freaky child molester?"

I sat up quickly and thought about what she meant.

"Haruko?"

"No." she grunted. "The high schooler from under the bridge."

At that time the reminicense of the smell of cigarettes, brought me back to reality.

"Mamimi?" I said. Ninamori nodded. "Mamimi's not a child molester."

"But, I saw her hugging and rubbing on you."

I could not help but blush at this. Ninamori smiled at me.

"she does that but, I don't like it. She has problems.

"Obviously."

We both laughed alittle and Ninamori was suddenly running her fingers through my hair.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?"

I grabbed her hand and pushed it away from my head.

"What?" I asked her.She sat back quickly and turned her head in the opposite direction. "sorry." she said

"No I'm sorry. I meant why do you want to know?" I explained to her.

"No reason." she said as she began to put her book in her backpack.

She got up and walked to the door, but I was quick and before she reached the door, I grabbed her arm.

"Why?" I asked again.

"I ... was thinking that ... you ... and I... could be-"

"together?" I finished.

Ninamori grabbed me and pulled me in for a quick kiss. our lips touched and then we pulled apart. Ninamori looked into my eyes and kissed me on the cheek. We pulled away from each other.

Ninamori smiled and opened the classroom door. She looked outside, down each hallway, and closed the door. The lock on the door clicked and we embraced again. Our lips opened wider this time, letting our tongues do the job. Ninamori pulled away and dropped her backpack. She reached under her skirt and let her panties fall to the floor.

I backed her up agaist the wall and lifted her legs to my side. My pants were down and I slowly proceeded. I pushed myself inside of here and I felt as though I had come to a barrier. Ninamori gritted her teeth and I pushed passed it.

Her cry would have bursted my eardrums if she hadn't supressed it. The pain was so immense she started to constrict her legs, and pulled me deeper. Her fingernailsdigging into my back. I groaned in both pleasure and pain. I began to thrust forward with every thrust came a moan from Ninamori and a grunt from me. I sped up. I was now pounding against her with such speed , that her moans turned to rythmic cries for more.

As I expected she came quickly. I kept going, exciting more cries from her. I felt preasure in my pelvis building until I came deep within her. Ninamori pulled me closer, wanting every drop inside of her. We were both gasping for air as we disconnected aned pulled our clothes back on. Ninamori grabbed my head close to her's, our foreheads connected and she stared into my eyes.

"I guess I wasn'tall that good." she sighed.

"You weren't bad." I assured her.

"I wasn't?"

"No"

Ninamori kissed me again on the lips. she smiled at me abd then put her head on my shoulder.

"Naota?"

"Yes?"

"Would you hate me if I told you something?"

"No."

"I ...love you Naota."

I pulled her into a deep hug and squeeze her tightly.

"Me too."

As I muttered these words I would have never thought that I had actually gotten myself over my head.


End file.
